


【elsanna】悬溺

by tonki



Category: Elsa/Anna - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: *ABO设定 时间线接第一部后不久*虽然是妹O姐A  但其实这是非常少见的互攻文*这是篇实打实的万字车，两个肾已废希望食用后尽量评论，方便我下次捐肾。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	【elsanna】悬溺

“Elsa！把门打开…”

Princess Anna站在女王陛下寝殿门前，用力拍打着那两扇禁闭的大门，随着体内温度的攀升，她的呼吸也跟着变得粗重起来，浑身上下只要露出肌肤的地方也都红得惊人。因为入夜后走廊的光线并不好，所以之前Kai才一直没发现公主殿下的异常。

“只会躲着omega的Alpha…有什么资格做女王？”

因为和Elsa吵架，导致发情期提前到来的Princess Anna，一边按捺着体内快要无法抑制的欲望，一边粗喘着挑衅她身为alpha的姐姐。完全没有意识到因为她的一举一动，淡淡的香味逐渐从她周身蔓延开来，这让闻讯赶来的一些alpha护卫虎躯一震。

Princess Anna的信息素…实在太香甜了。

考虑到事发突然，在场极少数alpha并没有事先注射抑制剂，Kai赶紧吩咐着那些被公主殿下发情期刺激到已经起了反应的alpha先退下。随即从Omega仆人手里接过抑制剂，正打算替她注射，却被公主殿下一个反手打掉。

Anna双手撑在门上无声地喘息着，她的整个身体都在颤抖，那高温像是从内心深处炸开了一样，让她浑身火烧般的滚烫。手心和额头也因为逐渐攀升的温度，不断分泌着带有Omega香甜的细微汗液，正慢慢侵袭着整个走廊。如果再不控制住的话，整个城堡的alpha都会崩溃的…

“Your Highness，您必须马上使用抑制剂…”

这实在太要命了，就算是对omega信息素没有反应的beta，Kai也能清楚的感受到Princess Anna的信息素有多么的甜美。这种对alpha有着致命诱惑力的气味，就算是注射了抑制剂的alpha也很难忍住冲动吧。

想到这里，他心疼地看了一眼面前依然禁闭的大门，身为alpha的女王陛下此刻一定也非常不好受。

“我不需要什么抑制剂，拿走…”

Anna咬着唇，难受得连声音也跟着颤抖。随着体内越加攀升的欲望，双腿也开始不安地扭动起来。早已无法抑制的信息素在捕捉到门内alpha同样具有诱惑力的气息后，更加控制不了地发散开来，浓郁而又甜腻的味道让屋内早就起了反应的Elsa近乎崩溃。

“哈…我闻到你的信息素了，Elsa。”

Anna轻轻地闷哼了一声，不得不承认她的心情变得愉悦了起来。屋里alpha的信息素里透着同样的失控，只要一想到Elsa也如自己现在这样渴望着她，双腿间的湿润就更加泛滥开来。

顾不上一旁惊慌失措的侍从们，被情欲冲昏了脑子的Princess Anna一把将身边的总管大人拉过来摁在了大门上。

“去叫人来…把这该死的门给我砸了！”

即使是在发情期，公主殿下的气场也丝毫不弱，她紧皱着眉，显然已经没什么耐心再耗下去了。只是砸女王陛下寝殿门这种「自杀式」的主意，整个阿伦黛尔也只有Princess Anna才想的出了。

“您别在折磨自己了…抑制剂…”

被公主殿下单手压制在门上的Kai，小心翼翼地拿起手里的抑制剂递过去，接着又在Princess Anna极具威胁性的瞪视后默默收回手。

总管大人无奈地叹着气，他知道Anna对Elsa的感情压抑的太久，这次只是借着吵架爆发了，碰巧又遇上提前的发情期，脾气“有点”难以控制倒也理解。

Anna微张着诱人的唇喘息着，揪着Kai的手更是烫得吓人。那粗重却也极具诱惑力的喘息透过门缝直接侵入了女王陛下的寝殿，香甜浓郁的信息素让蜷缩在床上的Elsa止不住地颤抖。

“哈啊…”

Elsa紧闭着眼，因为极力去压抑被撩拨起来的欲望，眼角不受控制地浸出了泪水，双腿间笔挺的欲望让她疼痛不已。而比这个更糟糕的是，她居然对自己的亲妹妹起了反应。一阵强烈的羞耻感和越来越纷乱的思绪迅速占据着她的大脑。

面对处于发情期的Omega，她的身体诚实地遵循着每个alpha的本能，想要去占有甚至是标记她。这是每个Omega的命运，也是alpha的使命，这一切都是出于本能，并没有什么不对。Elsa这么想着，不断给自己脑内肮脏的想法找借口，然后她才意识到，她居然对想要占有自己妹妹这个念头有着如此深的执念。

是从什么时候开始的？她对自己亲妹妹有了这样的邪念。

Elsa慌乱地睁开眼，湛蓝的眸子里透着前所未有的惊恐。因为情欲而备受煎熬的女王陛下颤抖着抱紧了自己，为了让自己保持意识清醒，她不得不用力咬着自己的舌尖，同时祈求着刚刚给自己注射的抑制剂快点发挥效力。

“Your Highness…”

眼见看着长大的女王与公主如此相互折磨，Kai实在于心不忍。虽然已经吩咐beta们替城堡里的alpha和Omega注射了抑制剂，但Princess Anna将自己这样暴露在外还是过于危险了，更何况没有哪个omega能够在不使用抑制剂的情况下独自硬撑过发情期。

就算能挺过来，那痛苦也是生不如死的。尤其是在和alpha有着一墙之隔的环境下，这无非是在用最痛苦的方式作死自己和屋内的人，何苦呢？其实在皇室，就算有血缘关系，结合在一起也并不稀奇，毕竟这是维持血统纯正的一种方式。

“你们退下吧…”

攀升的情欲使Anna浑身燥热，她收回制住Kai的手，胡乱地拉扯着自己衬衫的领口，毫不在意地在侍从们面前露出了泛着绯色的锁骨。

“对我有效的抑制剂…只有她而已…”

Anna转过身将背靠在门上大口地喘息，十分诱人的信息素带着阳光的味道飘散在空气里，温暖得让人忍不住想要去拥抱她。属于Elsa的信息素赤裸裸的从门内侵袭而出，将濒临崩溃的她刺激得头晕目眩，尽管如此，她仅存的意识里唯一想要的，只有Elsa。

“来吧，Elsa。我看你舍得折磨我到什么时候…”

Anna靠在门上如溺水般大口大口地喘着气，生理上的强烈需求拉扯着她脆弱的神经，提前到来的发情期比以往来的还要迅猛，因为没有注射抑制剂，她全身泛着惊人的红色，夹带着Omega甜腻香味的汗液顺着精致的轮廓一路下滑到锁骨，画面色气又魅惑，让一旁同为Omega侍从们都忍不住看红了脸。

“……”

明明是您在折磨她好吧？Kai撇了撇嘴。

不光如此，她还顺带折磨了整个城堡的alpha和Omega。因为公主殿下的肆意妄为，刺激得所有alpha都难以抑制的散发出了让Omega神魂颠倒的信息素，这连带着城堡里的Omega们也遭了秧。Kai叹着气，转身吩咐着身后一个个面色潮红的仆人随自己一起退下。

就算因为公主女王吵架受到了无辜的牵连，但在场的Omega侍从们还是不得不发自内心地感叹了一番公主殿下的勇猛。无论是硬抗发情期还是逼迫身为alpha的女王「就范」，都无一不证明了Princess Anna即使是omega也强悍到让人忍不住心生敬畏，她简直把女王对她的偏爱给发挥到了淋漓尽致。

“嗯啊…”

在所有人撤离后，压抑许久的呻吟从那张剔透的粉唇溢出，属于Elsa的气味正不断通过大门发散过来，Anna用力抓着自己衬衫的下摆咬紧了下唇，alpha的信息素冷冽中透着淡淡的冷香，这让她原本就已经湿润的下体被这味道引得更加溃不成军。

“开门吧，Elsa…”

情欲和Elsa信息素所带来的刺激令Anna几乎快要站不稳，低哑又虚弱的声音里透着说不出的性感，她的身体已经达到了Omega所能承受的最高临界点，因为欲望无法得到满足，现在已经开始痛苦地抽搐起来了。

“还是说…嗯…我应该去找Kristoff？”

就算被欲望折磨到失去理智，但Anna还是非常清楚如何去刺激她的姐姐。非常有效果的，屋内传来类似摔东西的声音。一抹得意的笑展露在Princess Anna绯红的脸上，但还不够，女王陛下还需要一点实质性的刺激。

她极力撑起摇摇欲坠的身体，继续转身拍着那两扇依然紧闭的大门，用着性感到一塌糊涂的沙哑声线颤抖着说了一句让女王陛下理智瞬间崩断的话。

“你想让我现在就被Kristoff占有吗，Elsa…”

在说完这句话后身体开始不受控制地向后坠，她的身体除了已经快要烫得没知觉以外，因为过度忍耐所带来的生理痛苦近乎占据了她仅存的意识。就在她彻底放弃抵抗的下一秒，周身就陷入了一片温暖之中，Anna迷迷糊糊的感觉到自己被人抱在怀里。

alpha熟悉而又甜腻的信息素扑面而来，浓郁的气味将Anna的意识唤回，尽管视线模糊到看不清她的脸，但那只在她梦境中才披散着的银白色长发，宛如夜晚海岸线上最耀眼的灯塔，魂牵梦绕般的让她渴望。

“坚持住，Anna！我去给你拿抑制剂！”

怀里Omega的香味比任何时候都要浓郁，在拥抱着这具滚烫身体的同时，Elsa差点没控制住想要立刻标记她的欲望，要知道拥有冰系魔法的她最向往的就是阳光的温暖，她和Olaf一样，对温暖的太阳毫无抵抗力。

所以在Anna分化为Omega后，当第一个发情期到来的时候，和Anna同一个房间的Elsa在闻到如同太阳一般温暖的信息素后，仅仅只是一瞬间，身为alpha的她就起了反应，在迟钝了好一会儿后，她才狼狈地逃离了这个对她有着绝对诱惑力的房间。

这是什么诡异的巧合吗？原本大家以为是alpha的Princess Anna意外地分化为了Omega，而且信息素还是她最无法抗拒的太阳的味道。那种香甜中沁着如同阳光般干净温暖的气味，对她有着致命的吸引力，但这种关系就像太阳与冰雪，温暖的同时也可以融化你，即危险但却充满着诱惑力。

Elsa想将浑身滚烫的Anna抱回自己房间，现在整个走廊里都弥漫着浓郁到极致的信息素，这个时候放任她不管的话，今晚城堡里的所有人都会崩溃掉。

尽管自己已经注射过抑制剂，但过多因素导致了她双腿间的欲望依旧疼痛不止。正在她准备弯腰去抄Anna膝弯的时候，怀里的人不知道什么时候清醒了过来，一把拽着她顺势压在了身后的墙上，然后公主殿下微仰着头强势地吻了过来。

还未从震惊中反应过来的Elsa，呼吸瞬间乱了，口鼻里迅速布满了Anna香甜的信息素，深陷情欲中的Princess Anna霸道地用滚烫的舌撬开了女王陛下紧闭着的唇，再尝到Elsa过于温凉甜美的舌尖后，彼此的呼吸在一瞬间默契地加重。

“Anna…嗯！”

同样身陷意乱情迷中的Queen Elsa在反应过来现在的情况后，正要打算推开怀里的妹妹，一只滚烫的手又探入了她的双腿之间，让她绷紧的脆弱神经为之一颤。

虽然隔着裤裙，但原本就单薄的常服并没有什么实质性的阻隔作用，那膨胀到极限的欲望在被这只滚烫的手触碰到以后，Elsa整个人如触电般一抖。

“Wait！Anna…Wait…”

Elsa几乎是带着哭腔了，在这个充满着她们失控信息素的走廊里，发情期里的妹妹正热情地抚摸着她腿间胀痛的欲望，Elsa本想要推开她，但捕捉到alpha气味后的Omega力气大的惊人，所以她只能惊慌地用手挡在自己隆起的下体上。

“Elsa…哈啊…你果然是在吃醋吗？”

Anna抬眸看着她的姐姐，那双在往日里总是神采奕奕的漂亮眸子此刻蒙着一层水汽，碧蓝色的眼眸像是被那欲望给浸透了一般，沁着绯色的光，让Elsa的心狂跳不止，明明她才是alpha，可为什么她觉得自己才是被视为猎物那个？

正在走神的时候，Anna收回手扣住了她的一只手腕，然后将她拉进了充斥着失控信息素的寝殿里，还顺手关了门，只是力道控制得不是太好，差点将墙上的女王画像给震了下来。

Princess Anna微眯着正在泛红的瞳，开始撕扯着自己身上那条看起来尊贵无比却又极其碍事的裙子，当修长嫩白的双腿暴露在Elsa眼底时，同为女性的她还是忍不住深深地吸了一口气。

而这样做的后果就是，浓烈香软的信息素直接侵入了她的大脑，让她一阵晕眩，刚刚好不容易才被抑制剂稍微压下去的情欲再次从体内炸开，导致她整个身体都不由自主地烧了起来，等她看到Anna开始脱最后那一层束缚时，有那么一瞬间，她的意识模糊了。

“Anna！please…”

Elsa看着Anna赤着下身向她走来，她身上仅剩的那件白色衬衫，领口还大敞着，裸露在外的肌肤透着让人口干舌燥的绯色。Elsa下意识地咽着口水后退，她原本想上前阻止她，但手脚抖得根本不听她使唤，喉咙更是干得快要冒烟，声音也沙哑到连她都快要听不出这是自己的声音了。

在发情期内被本能支配着的妹妹，不由分说地将她推倒在身后宽大的床上，Elsa撑起身体试图唤醒Anna的理智，换来的却是公主殿下炙热的吻，Anna贪婪地索取着Elsa口中略带凉爽的唾液，再顺势将她压进了柔软的床榻里。

浓郁的信息素在交融后逐渐在房间内蔓延开来，下体已经胀痛到快要失去知觉的alpha恍惚着放松了身体，她闭着眼放任自己和身上香甜的Omega接吻，她的妹妹实在太甜了，甜到她没办法拒绝这个甜腻中带着温暖气息的吻。

体温还在攀升的Anna，在触碰到Elsa常年温度偏低的温凉身体后，因为太过舒服，不禁呻吟出声。过于酥软的声音让身下坐着的欲望迫切地想要解脱束缚，好像在相互吸引一样，身下早已泛滥的穴口饥渴地开合着回应那个被困住的野兽。

Anna粗喘着开始解自己衣服的扣子，一颗一颗，每露出一寸肌肤，那根硬物就变得更加滚烫。身心都在被双重刺激的女王陛下已经无法思考了，她的心跳跟随着Anna的每一个动作，在她胸腔里撞得哐哐作响，如鼓声般激荡在她脑海里，彻底让她失去了思考能力。

昏暗的光线下，Anna裸露着胸前大半的肌肤，她整个人垮坐在女王陛下炙热的欲望上，太过渴望被填满的身体早就没办法忍耐了，她微抬起身子掀开了女王陛下华丽的裙摆，然后将滚烫的手伸向了Elsa单薄的裤子，在一个过于性感的抬眸后，弯着唇撕扯下了阻挡在她们之间仅剩的那点隔阂。

当那根属于alpha的生殖器暴露在Anna眼底的时候，两人的喘息再次默契地加重，挺立于Elsa腿间的那根涨红的性器，顶端正泛着诱人的水光。

虽然是第一次看见Elsa身为alpha的第一性征，但Anna已经没多余的心思去感叹了，反而她很清楚，那个和她姐姐温婉纯良的脸，有着巨大反差的肉刃并不让自己反感。而且她极度渴望被填满的粉穴正剧烈收缩着，里面那些饥渴的嫩肉空虚地幻想着想将它绞紧，吮吸，这让穴口分泌出的甜腻汁液不断滴落在Elsa雪白的大腿根上。

“Don't…Please…”

惊恐到不知所措的Elsa绷紧着自己身体，她试图乞求她失控的妹妹能醒过来，因为她现在完全不敢去触碰她。那些不断滴落在她腿间的温热液体，沁着Omega甜美的气味，刺激得她一阵头昏脑涨。

“你就当是帮我不行吗？Sis…”

Anna强忍着体内翻腾的欲望咬牙切齿，为了表达出对Elsa如此不配合的不满，她还特地加重了最后那个单词的发音。

她当然知道Elsa现在无法接受这个，这么久以来，她总是在回避自己以及逃避她自己的感情。Anna知道她背负了很多，但现在这个情况她真的无法去为她考虑太多。她现在唯一想做的就只有占有她的姐姐，不管是用什么方式，哪怕是要强迫她。

不想再和她继续废话下去，Anna抬高了自己的腰臀，粗喘着慢慢靠近那根笔挺的肉棒，不得不说Elsa是个完美的人，完美到就连这根属于alpha的性器也拥有着教科书式完美的形态。在跪于那欲望之上后，她毫不犹豫地伸手，把同样炙热的肉棒握在了手里。

“嗯…”

甜软的呻吟从喉间溢出，那根自从她分化以来，连她自己都很少触碰的性器，在被Anna炙热的手心握住以后，一种从未有过的快感让Elsa舒服地后仰着头，凌乱披散开的漂亮白发散落在肩部，画面色气又唯美。

Anna看了一眼Elsa陷入欲望后的神情，故意加重了手上的力道，将Elsa温暖的肉物握紧，用修长的指尖不断爱抚着笔挺的柱身，在指尖划过那位于顶端的小孔时，眯着眼享受的alpha被刺激得浑身颤抖，同时循着本能配合着她挺腰，想要索取更多的欢愉。

“舒服吗？”

Anna抬眸去看她，加快了手里的速度，她轻柔地抚摸着棒身上凸起的筋络，感受着那上面上传来的一下接一下的脉动。

“哈啊……哈……快……停下……”

Elsa努力撑着自己颤抖的身子，娇软的喘息和那浸在欲望里泛着水光的蓝眸让Anna的心一横，她咬着唇跪直了身子，不客气地将湿哒哒的粉穴贴在了坚挺炽热的棒身上。

毫无阻隔的贴合烫得Anna下身一麻，她惊喘着就着滚烫的棒身贴了下去，滑腻的唇肉在一瞬间紧紧贴合着alpha肿胀到发红的性器，湿滑的液体不受控制的涌出来润滑着柱身。过于刺激的触感让Anna克制不住地挺动着腰身，饥渴地蹭弄着讨好身下的肉棒。

摩擦带来的快感让两人不约而同地呻吟出声，粗重的呼吸和娇软的呻吟连缀成曲，暧昧地响彻在被信息素围绕的女王寝殿里。

Elsa被她蹭得愈发难受，没有经历过Omega的女王陛下被Anna湿热的花瓣磨得欲望高涨，那硕大的顶端因为一时无法满足的情欲涨的通红。但Elsa依旧绷紧着身体，想凭借最后一丝理智去努力克制住，她想把自己妹妹马上就地正法的邪念。

Anna见她这幅过分顽抗的样子，不禁弯了唇，随后抬了腰，喘息着将自己泛滥的穴口抵在了肉棒粉色的顶端。

“NO！Stop！Please！”

Elsa瞪大了惊慌的眸子，就算没有经历过情事，但皇室对于性教育这门课程格外严格，所以拥有丰富理论知识的Queen Elsa非常清楚接下来会发生什么事。

她惊恐着撑起身体想向后退，但同样理论知识丰富的Princess Anna并没有给她这个机会，在稍微的调整后，她顺利地将她姐姐的性器纳入了自己柔软的肉穴里。

进入的一瞬间，细微的刺痛让Anna皱紧着眉，但很快取而代之的是空虚被填满后巨大的快感。她能明显感觉到肉穴里那些层层叠叠的软肉正在被肉物发烫的顶端一点点拓开，顷刻间身心被同时满足的幸福感瞬间占据了她所有的感官。

她终于得到Elsa了。

Anna绷着身体努力适应着被双向占有所带来的欢愉，她敏感的小穴贪婪地含着Elsa炙热的性器往更深出送入，那在发情期内格外淫荡的花肉，献媚般地舔舐着这根入侵的肉物，几乎不需要思考的，Anna循着Omega的本能，在将两手撑在Elsa身侧后，开始不客气地上下吞吐起了自己姐姐滚烫的性器。

“啊…Anna！”

Elsa惊叫着，她腾出一只手扣住Anna不断扭动的腰臀，本想要她停下来，但下身欲望被温暖的软肉绞着，那反复吮吸舔舐的快感几乎让她尖叫。

太舒服了…

Omega那个窄小紧致的蜜穴涌着滚烫的热流，紧紧地将她含在体内，并随着每次收缩狠狠地将她的肉物锁紧，吮得她浑身酥麻。

Elsa被迫收回了手，她撑着上半身涨红着脸，坐在她身上的妹妹敞着衬衫妖娆地扭动着身躯，饱满圆润的乳房随着身体起伏上下跳动着，因为衬衫时有时无的遮挡，若隐若现反而更加让Elsa热血上涌。

“哈啊…Elsa…啊啊…”

Anna娇喘着垂首对上Elsa已经说不出是惊恐还是绝望的蓝眸，不管她承不承认，那根在她体内的肉棒又胀大了几分，相对之前来说，实在有些过分粗大了。

而且随着她每一次的纳入，Elsa都无意识地着挺腰配合着，直到把她尺寸过于优越的性器给送向更深。那粗硕的肉物肆意蹂躏着饥渴的花心，被反复碾压所带来的快感刺激得Anna绷紧的身体一阵痉挛，滚烫的热液毫无征兆地淋在了埋在她体内的顶端上。

“唔啊！嗯！…Anna…哈啊…”

布满整个敏感神经的性器，在被炙热的爱液滋润后，随之又马上被泛滥着滑腻汁液的肉穴再次咬着搅紧，虽然还未成结，但肉体的快感加上血缘禁忌，这种双重刺激对于初次经历的Elsa来说，无疑是灭顶一般的快乐。

Anna放浪地在她身上扭动着腰臀，那软嫩的花肉反复舔舐着Elsa近乎崩溃的理智，舒服得她头皮发麻。尽管如此，她也还是绷紧着下颚极力克制着想要射精的冲动。

如果现在算是帮Anna度过发情期的话，她还能勉强说服自己这是迫不得已，但如果内射自己的妹妹导致她怀孕，那她就无论怎样都不会原谅自己了。

“啊嗯…我以为你去过北宫以后会比我更清楚…”

喘着气的公主殿下停下了动作，她挺身用双手勾住alpha的脖子，并故意将炙热的吐息吹撒在她绝美的脸上，等那双被欲色浸透的蓝眸看向她时，她才沙哑着开口：“如果克制不了，不如就放纵。”

她说着的时候，慢慢压下身子，将Elsa整根吞入。粗硕的肉棒撑开层层软嫩的皱褶，顶到了Omega最紧致的温暖里。Anna惊叫着将Elsa的脑袋抱在怀里，屏息适应着体内被贯穿的涨痛感。

“Anna！”

突然埋首与香软的乳间，Omega发情期内浓郁的香气和滚烫的吐息刺激得Elsa脑内那根原本就脆弱的理智神经瞬间崩断了。在一阵触电般的颤栗后，情欲终于将女王陛下的理智压倒了。

她掐着Anna挺翘的臀瓣，再一手揽着她纤细的腰将她扣在怀里跪坐了起来，两人面对面的拥抱着，身下交合的部位泛滥地一发不可收拾。

“你得向我保证…这是最后一次帮你…”

Elsa粗喘着抱紧了挂在她身上的Anna，向她做着最后的妥协，但更像是在为自己接下来要做的事找借口。她想着自己如果放任Anna不管的话，她可能都撑不过发情期，所以…所以她真的只是为了帮自己妹妹度过发情期而已…

“可这才第一次…”

Anna将脸埋入那头披散着的银白色长发里，哑声为自己辩解着，就算如此，她也还是开心地靠在Elsa身上，满足地收缩着此刻被填满的花穴，讨好般地吮吸她姐姐埋在她体内的欲望。

“Anna！”

被那些炙热的穴肉热情吞噬着欲望的女王陛下，厉声警告着怀里的妹妹，可惜效果并不太好，下身被湿热的肉壁绞缠着，让她的声音听起来有着难以言喻的性感。

“嗯…既然是最后一次…”

Anna坐在Elsa腿上，双手勾着她的肩，挺直了背与那双湿漉漉的蓝眸对视着。Elsa那根埋在她最深处却依然硬挺的肉棒，将她软嫩敏感的肉穴撑得又满又涨。像是安抚一样，她扭动起了腰肢，用湿热的穴肉磨蹭着Elsa愈加滚烫的性器，然后无限温柔地讨价还价。

“那你射进来吧，Elsa。”

不管自己妹妹是不是认真的，这句话还是让Elsa原本就躁动不安的心瞬间失控了。Anna这个提议刺激得她双腿间的肉物又胀大了几分。敏感的穴道承受着再次被撑满的涨感，被快感逼疯的Anna闷哼着重重地喘息了一声。

她当然是逗Elsa的，她太了解自己姐姐的底线了，她是绝对不允许自己怀上她的孩子的。不过Elsa的反应让还是让她心情过分美丽了起来。

“来的时候…我吃避孕药了…嗯…你可以射进来…”

Anna趴在Elsa肩头，不知道是不是因为心虚，声音软软的。虽然她的小阴谋得逞了，但这样算计自己的姐姐，不但利用发情期逼迫她和自己做爱，甚至还事先把避孕药都吃了，这天衣无缝的计划着实有些过分。

“……”

被从头算计到尾的Queen Elsa已经气得说不出话来了，但她现在能给予的惩罚只有一种。于是女王陛下一手揽着公主滑腻的腰部，再用一只手掐着她嫩白的臀肉，开始狠狠挺动着腰身。她紧紧掐着omega饱满的臀，将她牢牢摁在自己身上承受着一下比一下更沉重的撞击。

“嗯……哈嗯……”

Elsa粗重地喘息着，不断用自己滚烫的性器抵在那个泛滥的小口进进出出，每次快节奏的抽插都会将里面滑腻的汁液带出，来来回回之间拍打出淫浪的水声，和耳边诱人的呻吟串联成最放荡的乐曲，不断刺激着Elsa浑身的感官。

“啊啊！…Elsa…哈啊…”

被着突如其来快乐刺激得大脑一片空白，Anna紧紧搂着Elsa的脖子，在她怀里发出一声高亢的呻吟，随之又被深狠的撞击顶的支离破碎。她挂在Elsa怀里颠簸着，惊喘着。肉体深处摩擦出的高温将她眼角的生理泪水给逼了出来，正顺着精致的脸庞滑落，蹭在了女王陛下温软的颈窝。

身为alpha的女王陛下很好地发挥着优势，被纵容到不可一世的公主殿下确实需要一点惩罚。她也很好的遵循着Anna说的，克制不了就放纵。在很快适应性爱中本该属于alpha的主导地位后，她拧着清秀的眉，卖力地挺动着性感的腰身，不断用着壮硕的顶端反复碾压自己妹妹湿软花道内敏感的穴肉。

“嗯啊！啊啊……那里！唔嗯……”

Anna甩着头，巨大的欢愉让她失控的呻吟逐渐变调。那具在发情期里格外淫荡的身体，配合着alpha深重的抽插摇摆着腰臀，在越来越快地撞击下尖叫出声:“唔啊！太深了Elsa…嗯…啊嗯！”

挺翘的胸乳被顶得剧烈晃动，Anna有些吃疼地皱着眉，下身被操到近乎红肿的小穴敏感得不行，她紧紧搂着Elsa，将双腿盘在她的腰上尽情地承受着自己alpha的占有。

“Elsa！……那里……慢一点……嗯……”

Anna娇喘着后仰了身体，Elsa硕大的冠头误打误撞顶到了一片让她浑身触电般酥麻的地方。一瞬间身上所有的感官都集中在了两人相连的地方，肉体撞击声和娇媚的呻吟同时回响在女王陛下豪华的寝殿里，交合的部位一片狼藉，淫靡的水迹逐渐从身下蔓延开来。

“哈嗯！Anna……嗯……”

原本一年四季都温凉的身体，体温开始极速地攀升，Elsa搂着Anna滑腻的身体将她用力揉进自己怀里，湿热肉穴里绞磨出的高温直接由内而外地炸开，迅速蔓延至她们全身，如电流一般酥麻的快感钻入了浑身上下的每一个细胞，然后不约而同得释放出能将人击昏的快感。

高潮来临前的窒息感让Anna绷紧了身体，身体更是烫得她大脑一片空白，她把脸埋入Elsa颈间，最大限度地张开了腿，方便让Elsa更好的占有。不知道被这样抽插了多久，最后被插到意识恍惚的公主殿下，在被快感淹没的那一刹狠狠将喉间的呻吟发泄在了女王的肩上。

“嗯……哈啊！”

肩部的刺痛将Elsa飘散的理智给唤回，已经成结的性器卡在了剧烈收缩着的肉穴里，将Anna倾泄出的热液全部堵在里面，把怀里的人灼得发抖。

“Anna…唔嗯！Sorry……”

成结的alpha用力将颤抖的妹妹抱紧，同时按住她酸软的腰，咬着牙将属于自己的滚烫精液注入在了她饱胀的蜜穴里。体内瞬间被两股大量炙热的爱液滋润着，怀里的人闷哼着用力咬着她的肩膀，虽然隔着衣物，但被热液浇灌到痉挛的omega无意识去控制力道，Elsa忍着疼痛紧紧搂着Anna，颤栗着等待漫长的射精结束。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

在片刻的缓和后，Anna抹着脸上横七竖八的泪松了口，软绵绵地靠在Elsa怀里小小喘息着，过多的激情让她没力气开口。Elsa温暖的手抚摸着她光滑的背脊，像是安抚，也像是在为刚才鲁莽的行为道歉。

两人就这样交颈抱着，谁也没说话。理智逐渐清晰的Elsa，还震惊在自己把妹妹睡了的事实里。与她相反，Anna是又开心又心虚，开心是因为她们终于真正在一起了，虽然Elsa说这是最后一次，但她非常清楚从此以后她都不会让别的人碰自己，毕竟alpha的独占欲强到变态。

至于心虚……

Emmmmm...她可能惹了大麻烦……

//

10个小彩蛋

关于阿伦黛尔，你所不知道的事。

\--------------------------

1.公主和女王很少吵架，但自从公主分化以来，两人总是时不时就要闹一下，最狠的一次是从公主送了Kristoff一辆雪橇开始的。

2.女王失身那天使用的抑制剂是公主动过手脚的，她注射的那支是omega专用的微量抑制剂。

3.事后女王有逼问过公主避孕药是谁给的，阿伦黛尔对于这种东西的管控都非常严格，尤其是皇室，没有女王批准是不可能随便拿的。  
事出突然，被女王顶得意识涣散的公主为了自保，想也没想的就把什么都不知道的Kristoff供出去挡刀了。

4.Kristoff被抓那天，八月的阿伦黛尔下了很大的雪。据说地精联合申冤，把位于北边魔法森林的大坝哭倒了。

5.发情期第一天结束后，女王照例每日早上与大臣们晨间会议，但因为身上浸透着公主过于甜美的信息素，大家不得不提前终止了会议。这是女王执政以来，第一次红着脸提前离开。

6.在被迫睡了自己妹妹以后，女王很长一段时间看见公主都绕道走。为了防止上次事件再次发生，公主发情期期间女王都躲去了北宫。

7.在这件事发生后的三个月后，女王才知道自己被公主坑的有多彻底。因为公主压根没吃什么避孕药。

8.于是阿伦黛尔的历史课本上有着这么一个「热知识」:阿伦黛尔的历史上一共有过两次frozen，一次是女王加冕，一次是……公主怀孕。  
是的，得知公主根本没吃避孕药还怀孕以后，女王再次暴走了。

9.只是这次暴走连十分钟都没撑过，公主只是说了一句「有点冷」后，女王就乖乖解冻了覆盖整个阿伦黛尔的冰雪。

10.小公主降生那天，阿伦黛尔的太阳比任何时候都要温暖。


End file.
